1. Technical Field
This invention relates to viewfinders and, more particularly, to a multi-functional portable viewfinder for use with a digital camcorder so that a user can automatically toggle the camcorder between various operating modes while maintaining both hands spaced from the camcorder.
2. Prior Art
The advent of small hand held video camera/videotape recorder combinations known as “camcorders” has made it possible to efficiently and inexpensively videotape activities at locations where bulky prior art video equipment couldn't go. Camcorders are generally characterized by self-contained camera optics and camera/recorder electronics in a single small portable unit. Camcorders are constructed primarily for the consumer market and therefore mimic the size and structure of prior art hand-held movie cameras such as the well-known Super-8 camera, as well as conventional video cameras.
However, when said cameras are employed for the purpose of recording dynamic events they present certain problems. First of all, it is difficult for the camera operator to move his body with a camera resting on his shoulder. Secondly, it is hard to change camera height when shooting with a shoulder supported unit. Thirdly, it is difficult to move a camera out of the vertical plane smoothly with a prior art hand-held camera.
One prior art example shows a camcorder equipped with a head mounted viewfinder that is visible to only one eye of the camera operator. The viewfinder is mounted on an adjustable head support and positioned directly in front of one eye of the camera operator so that the camera operator sees the recorded scene viewed by the video camera with the eye and is free to view the remaining surroundings with the other eye. A counter-balanced staff supports the camcorder in such a way that the staff and camcorder can be held in one hand. The single eye viewfinder arrangement cooperates with the counter balanced camera support staff to maximize the efficiency and effectiveness of the television camera operator and to minimize undesirable side effects such as camera wobble. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not provide separate mechanisms for allowing a user to automatically, selectively, or manually record as desired.
Another prior art example shows a remote camera viewfinder that has a fiber optic bundle with a fitting at one end adapted to attach to the eyepiece of a camera and a fitting at the other end for allowing a photographer to see through the fiber optic bundle. The camera end fitting has a lens for focusing the image onto the focal plane of the fiber optic bundle. The other fitting includes a lens adjacent to the end of the fiber optic bundle to magnify the image transmitted through the bundle and also includes an eyecup mounted to a helmet or headgear arrangement which holds the eyecup adjacent to the photographer's eye allowing both hands free for manipulation of the camera. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not provide a means of wireless communication between the lens and the digital camcorder. In addition, a motion sensor is not incorporated into the lens for use in recording automatically.
Accordingly, a need remains for a multi-functional portable viewfinder for use with a digital camcorder in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a system that is convenient and easy to use, is lightweight yet durable in design, and allows a user to automatically toggle the camcorder between various operating modes while maintaining both hands spaced from the camcorder. Such a system allows a user to record videos hands free and with a much steadier picture than with traditional camcorders. With the headset a user no longer has to worry about missing a shot. A user can quickly slide the lens over the eye and start recording immediately as opposed to stumbling around to get out a large video camera and programming it. In addition, a user can manipulate the various recording modes through buttons located on the headset, thereby removing the need to access the digital camcorder during operating procedures. Also, a user can choose between recording modes based on need and desire. The present invention is simple to use and designed for many years of repeated use.